Behind a Smile
by CherryRedAngst
Summary: Unknown to everyone, Feliciano has been fighting an endless battle.. one that he cannot give up on. Not now or ever.
1. Chapter One

Summary: Unknown to everyone, Feliciano has been fighting an endless battle.. one that he cannot give up on. Not now or ever.

* * *

 _"Feliciano... You can't give up."_

 _"B-But Nonno! I know the other nations are stronger than I am. I want to give up.. B-Besides I have you si?" The small Italian smiled up at his grandpa who sadly smiled back. He just was too innocent.. Too young to be facing a battle like this and he knew if he left his grandson unaware of the danger... He just didn't want his son to end up like him in the end._

 _"Feliciano.. I won't always be here. My Empire won't last forever. I can feel my empire beginning to fall apart."_

 _"No!"_

 _"Si. That's why you must promise me. You can't give up this fight. You can never give up. Just remember, I will always be proud of you no matter what you do."_

 _"...N-Nonno.."_

 _"Don't worry. I have two cute grandsons and I am sure you can do it. You have a big heart and one day I am sure you can live peacefully. So promise me you won't give up."_

 _"I-I promise..."_

Feliciano gasped as he bolted up from the bed panting heavily. Its been a long time since he had that dream... The promise he had made to his grandpa. The one he couldn't afford to break. Not now or ever. Back then, he never truly understood why his grandpa made him promise that he should never actually fight but to keep on fighting. Now it was clear as day and he wasn't planning to let his grandpa down.

He knew his fratello never truly understood why their grandpa choose to take Feliciano rather than Lovino and he was jealous of not being able to go. To be honest, Feliciano wished that his grandpa didn't have to take him... he truly didn't. Its not that he didn't have fun painting and drawing.. It was the other reason.. the secret that his grandpa passed down to him.

Feliciano looked beside him not surprise that the bed was empty. Of course Ludwig was already up probably working on paperwork again or training. He sighed as he laid back down on the bed feeling mentally and physically exhausted even though he just got up. It wasn't his fault that he was always exhausted. It was because of that _war_ that always tired him out. It always made him so exhausted and he was thankful he made Ludwig think that his naps were just a weird quirk of his. He didn't realize that Feliciano was so exhausted by that time he just needed to rest or he wouldn't be able to continue on. He actually would pass out he missed his daily siesta. Though his weakness was an act... though only Sadiq actually have any idea of his real strength. That probably wasn't even half of his real strength and that was one of the days he slipped up.

It worked in the past and it still works... Especially during World War II. He knew that this was a war that Ludwig was really counting him on and he let him down. Come to think of it, how many people did he have to let down in order to keep them safe? Probably millions of people. It frustrated him that he had to pretend to be stupid, to turn a blind eye to so many terrible things, to pretend he was weak that he couldn't help them... World War II, he swore he would of failed his grandpa if his brother did not force them to join the Allies. He never told his brother how thankful he truly was for it would be so... strange. After all he ended up betraying his "best friend" for that stunt. One that cost him to be bombed though in the long run was worth it.

He stared up in the ceiling his honey colored eyes unfocused and full of despair and hurt. It was tiring to fight. It was tiring to keep up this act. It was tiring to keep this up but if he wanted to protect everyone, he had to keep on fighting. This was one fight he could not surrender or just run away.

 _Come on Feliciano~ We both know that you could just give up and you will never have to fight again._

Feliciano bolted up from his bed closing his eyes holding his head. He quickly put up his mental barriers and made so many defenses mentally cursing himself for lowering his guard for a second. He quickly got up from Ludwig's bed slipping on his clothes. This time he won't let anyone down. This time he won't run away.

Maybe one day he could tell everyone the battle he had to fight. Maybe one day they will finally know what he did to keep them safe. But.. For now..

Feliciano closed his eyes and put a smile on his face and opened the door.

"Luddy~! Can we have pasta today?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Do you guys know what Feliciano is fighting? What do you think? I would love to know so leave a review and let me know what you think.

 **Edit 12/6/15:** After talking to one of my friends, I decided to continue it and it will be updated.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Arigato to everyone who reviewed. As for the most part I will consider that two people are technically right though I won't say who. I honestly think its pretty obvious who though I decided to answer some more unanswered cliffhangers. Either way enjoy~

* * *

Today was a World Meeting and to be honest, Feliciano did not feel up to it. Actually to more correct his brain was racked with wave after wave of pain having the mental battle with that bastard again. Unlike most battles he had with _him,_ these ones usually lasted hours on nonstop pain and it literally felt like his brain was going to split in half. Those battles usually meant he was sleeping nearly the whole day to replenish his strength and to better defend against the attacks however it also meant being scolded by Ludwig the next. He usually tried to fake it off sick these days and stayed in bed.. Maybe he could trick Ludwig to think he was sick and he could stay in bed sleeping. However the German was already up and dressed, his arms crossed infront of him clearly not happy.

"Feli, I know you are up so get ready. We are going to be late if you don't get dressed," Ludwig said tapping his foot. The Italian let out a groan and buried himself in the sheets.

"I don't feel well Luddy... Can't I skip today?" he said trying to sound sick but Ludwig wasn't buying the act for a single second.

"Get up now or else no pasta for lunch!" Feliciano couldn't help but jump out of bed pleading that the German doesn't take his pasta away. Well there goes the whole 'I am sick and I need to stay home' plan.

 _Really? Your plan failed as soon as he threatened to take away your pasta? Seriously I thought you were pathetic but then this even lowers my exceptions of you._

Feli didn't let it show on his face but that really hurt hearing that voice ringing through his head. He put up rather pathetic mental barriers at least strong enough to stand a good half hour. Can't he just get a break?

"Good now get ready and be downstairs in ten minutes." With that Ludwig sharply turned around and walked-no marched downstairs not that Feli could blame him. The military side was ingrained into the very being of each nation and it obviously can be shown with how each of them walks and position themselves. Their backs straight as they have sharply turns.

With much reluctance, Feliciano went to get dressed wincing as he felt _him_ clawing away at the barriers taking them much faster than he expected. Okay maybe they were way weaker than he usually made them.. or it was possible that- no that couldn't be possible. No way he could be getting stronger right?

Downed in his World War II uniform, the Italian looked in the mirror making sure he had everything ready to go when his reflection smirked and put his hands on his hips. Feliciano frowned glaring at his reflection.

 _Aww Feliciano~ Aren't you happy to see me? After all you don't look into mirrors too often so we don't get to have a good talk like this~_

"Of course not," Feliciano said. "You are staying locked up and the less we talked the better. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of you."

His reflection gasped as if he was hurt by Feliciano's comment.

 _Oh I am wounded. You make it sound like I am a bad person~_

"You are a bad person," Feliciano huffed crossing his arms. He wanted to leave already but if he could see him here then this definitely isn't a good sign... If only he didn't have such a weakness for pasta then he would be staying in bed and not having this conversation.

 _Then you are calling yourself a bad person too~_

Feliciano frowned his eyes narrowing at that statement. "You don't have to tell me what I already know. Just shut up and go away."

His reflection laughed at him as if Feli had just told some kind of hilarious joke. His reflection stepped up closer to the mirror and Feliciano stepped up as well. His reflection slammed his fist on the mirror causing it to crack making Feli to flinch. He never had been able to do that before.

 _You are getting weaker Feli~ Its only a matter of time before I break out of this prison and you are instead trapped in here. And you will watch as I torture every single person you ever cared about before I slit their throats._

The Italian could only stare in horror as his reflection laughed before disappearing. For first time in a long time, he was terrified for what the future could hold and his ability to even stand up against him. Either way one thing was made perfectly clear.

Feliciano was losing this battle and his foe is only growing stronger.

* * *

The car ride for the most part was rather silent as Feliciano dozed off during the ride even though he at most got about 10 minutes of sleep which either way was very grateful to get. The Italian smiled as he walked beside Ludwig to avoid suspicion mainly from the German though he was at least glad that he walked at a rather fast pace which made it much easier to get to closer to his seat to take a nap in. Italian quickly took his seat and waved at Kiku merely out of politeness before resting his head on his arms quickly trying to drift off to sleep to go fight his battle. However a dull brown eyes stared at the Italian noting the Italian's strange behavior who usually would greet everyone and talking nonstop about pasta or pretty girls or whatever was on his mind and not just go to his seat and fall asleep.

* * *

"Ludwig-san... Do you have a moment?" Kiku approached the Ayran who nodded.

"Ja what is it?" he asked as they moved out to the hallway to have a quick talk.

"Well.. Its Feliciano-san," Kiku started off remembering how tired the Italian was. However that was not the only thing he noticed.

He went to go visit Feliciano on several occasions for he enjoyed the sites and bringing his camera along to take pictures. After all Italy was just filled with beautiful landscapes, architecture, and sites to see. When he went to knock on the Italian's house, he heard loud cursing and took a peek inside of the window to see the Italian frustrated as he had a knife in his hand. His eyes widen seeing that as a surprise as he noticed that he was actually playing a game, the Knife Game to be precise, and not cooking something. He ended up doing it at least perfectly 5 times at speeds that if his eyes weren't trained to look for, he would of missed seeing the knife. Instead of being proud of this accomplishment, the Italian was only getting more and more upset about it.

Imagine his shock when the Italian finally ended up stabbing his finger and he didn't cry out in pain. No he actually smiled as if this was a huge accomplishment and not playing the Knife Game (mind you it was the extended version) at high speeds and doing it at least 5 times perfectly was not. He calmly took the knife out of his hand and placed in the sink as he went to bandaged his hand. Let's just say that Kiku never went to go greet the Italian for the rest of the day. Though he did ask how he got the cut and Feliciano lied- _lied_ saying that he got it while he was cooking accidentally cutting his finger.

"You noticed as well," Ludwig muttered and Kiku nodded. Ludwig would be some kind of fool not to notice the Italian's strange behavior first after all they are best friends. At first it was just little things that Ludwig noticed like sometimes Feliciano being tired wanting to take multiple naps or his lack of even having the ability to even run a lap even with Ludwig threatening that Arthur was chasing him. However it seemed to grow bigger as he noticed that sometimes when the Italian didn't notice that he was looking, his smile would drop and he would be rubbing his head as if he had some huge headache or the fact that his "sick days" were quickly increasing as instead of being once every other month, Feliciano was "sick" every other week.

"Hai.. I am worried. He isn't acting like himself and he seems to be unusually tired," Kiku noted and Ludwig nodded in agreement.

"Ja and he seemed to be straining himself... After the meeting we are going to have a talk to him." With that the two made the mutal agreement, they were planning to confront the Italian...

* * *

"PASTA BRAIN WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Feliciano was almost asleep when he was startled wide awake as his brother yelled at him to wake up. He of course jumped and waved his white flag in surrender. "I SURRENDER PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I AM A VIRGIN AND I HAVE FAMILY IN-"

Lovino twitched and slapped his hand over Feli's mouth as he kept rambling though it was now muffled. "Just shut up already. The meeting is about to start and if I can't get to sleep during the meeting then neither can you."

Feliciano at the moment really _really_ had the urge to just stand up and punch his brother for waking him up when he was about to go into his subconscious to fight but no his brother choose to wake up him up at of all times. Not to mention he had to scramble putting up multiple barriers once more as his ones that he made when he was going to sleep had broken due to Lovino startling him. He nonetheless moaned as Lovino satisfied took his seat as the meeting started which Feliciano paid no attention to. His curl drooped as he was off staring blankly at the wall as he was putting up barriers trying to focus however the usual chaos of the meetings began.

Arthur and Francis were fighting as Alfred laughed at that while Matthew (unnoticed by everyone as usual) sighed watching the two. Ivan was trying to convince the Baltic States and Yao to become one with Mother Russia which of course they decline. Kiku of course kept on agreeing with everything which Vash got upset about and threaten to hit the Japanese man in the head with his Nobel Peace Prize while Elizaveth and Gilbert who had managed to crash the meeting were fighting. As the madness ensued Feliciano rubbed his head trying to make his mental barriers however everytime he kept on trying to put on more, they would break just as fast not to mention the chaos was getting to him.

 _Oh come on Feliciano~ Why not just slit their throats and they will shut up forever._

Feliciano muttered a soft no as he winced as the his head felt like it was going to split from both the noise and the voice in his head.

 _I know you want to do it. After all we are the same person and I know exactly what you are thinking._

"Shut up.." Feliciano softly muttered.

 _See even you can't deny it! We both know its true and they won't even see it coming._

"Shut up," Feliciano said a bit more sternly and a bit louder.

 _Just imagine the look on their faces full of shock and betrayal as the knife carves into their flesh and-_

"Will you just SHUT UP!" Feliciano shouted standing abruptly from his chair his eyes shining bright red panting heavily. His eyes slowly returned to their normal honey color now considerably duller when he realized it was actually silent and he looked up to see everyone staring at him and felt instantly cornered. Shit he didn't realized he actually said that aloud and it was all his fault!

"Feli?" Ludwig asked reaching out toward him as Feliciano did the one thing was best at.

He backed away and ran away as fast as he could.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ve~ and that is the end of this chapter. The voice won't shut up and Feliciano is losing the non-stop war which is taking a bigger tole on him that he actually realizes. Ludwig and Kiku noted Feliciano's strange behavior and he finally cracks during the meeting. Hmm~ how will the nations react to that? Also now you got a better incite into the voice so do you guys have a better idea of what Feliciano is fighting? However I think the biggest question is: **where did this voice even come from?** A little food for the thought and I would love to hear your guys ideas on where this voice came from as it may or may not be revealed in the later chapters.

Speaking of ideas, I will say from last chapter that the reviews I got I enjoy greatly and I will not say who but I will basically say two are basically right on the dot just slightly off at the same time if you get what I am saying. Either way update me on if you have any changing of your idea of what Feliciano is fighting.

Anyways have a nice day and see you guys next time. *bows*


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** Ciao guys. Sorry for the lack of an update. I haven't been feeling so well aka the lack of update. But thank you guys so much for the reviews! I will try to post a little more chapters faster for you guys as a small apology and gift.

And I forgot to put this in last chapter but I apologize for any OOC-ness in the characters. Mainly Kiku and Ludwig because I felt I did them rather awkward last chapter... Gomen.

* * *

The rest of the nations couldn't help but stare after the cowardly Italian who had bolted out of the room wondering what made the Italian snap- more importantly run away with fear in his eyes. Lovino was the first one to recover as he quickly got up chasing after his brother. Of course Antonio followed soon behind and then Ludwig and Kiku as they were worried about their friend.

However this left a rather uncomfortable atmosphere in the room thick enough to slice through with a knife. It wasn't rather surprising that Alfred was the first one to break the tension.

"Soooo what just happened? His eyes changed color! Like a vampire or something," Alfred said and Francis couldn't help but shook his head.

"You ruined the romance with vampires when Twilight came out," Francis said which Alfred retorted with a "HEY!"

Arthur however was deep in his thoughts at this. A nation's eyes sure can be strange colors like Ivan's own purple eyes but they don't normally change colors. And for a moment, he swore he felt a small thread of black magic in the air. He was sure to go investigate this later on his own. Though he wasn't the only one deep in thoughts as a certain Hungarian and Austrian had taken a small glance at each other conveying a unspoken message.

Gilbert's phone had rang as he picked it up only to sigh in response with the caller.

"They lost Feliciano," he said not that it was a shocker after all the Italian's most notable feature was his ability to run away especially Arthur which none of the nations could figure out why he was so afraid of him in the first place. Sure they were on opposite sides on more than one occasion but to retreat from merely hearing the British were coming was just ridiculous.

"I can track him with black magic," Arthur said snapping out of his thoughts and couldn't help but have a smug grin on his face only for the nations to pause and look at him.

"Dude... cut the crap out you know that isn't real!" Alfred said. "This is actually kind of serious dude."

"Oui Black sheep. You really should actually be somewhat caring and not joke with this," Francis said knowing long that Arthur would always claim that he could do black magic.

Arthur felt rather offended. Why can't they accept his magic?! Alfred has his ridiculous strength not to mention Ivan's scarf which seemed to be on a completely different scale of weird... Then again who would want to question the Russian on that anyways? "My magic is real! And I will prove it you all."

"How about we try using the street cameras to track him?" Matthew said though it really sounded like a soft whisper.

"How about we use the street cameras and track him down that way?" Alfred said and the others nodded in agreement. Matthew sighed. Why can't he be noticed?

The meeting fairly ended quickly beyond that as there was no German to keep things in track... which really was a shame for it was almost guaranteed that the nations would probably be kicked out from using that meeting room ever again...

* * *

"Do you think its that side again Elizaveta?" Roderich asked glancing at the Hungarian.

"You and I know that was one time and he was going through a rough phase during that time.. I don't blame him snapping that one time," Elizaveta sighed thinking about the incident sending a shiver up her spine. She honestly wouldn't like to remember it herself since it was Feliciano. He was practically their son.

"But Elizaveta! I know you and I care about him but we both know how dangerous this can get!" Roderich argued. "We seen the proof with our own eyes and he was only a child back then! Imagine what damage he could do now that he was all grown up."

As much as she didn't want to admit it but he was right. They both cared about him but there was a time to put their foot down when there was a line to be crossed. It was a line that they didn't want the bubbly Italian to cross again. One time was bad enough but a second time? That would just break their heart.

"Okay... we should probably get going.." Elizaveta said.

 _Click!_

"You two are not going anywhere until you explain what is going on."

Roderich's eyes widen as the two nations turn to see two familiar faces and a rifle pointing at their face.

"Big brother..." Lili gently putting her hand on her brother's rifle trying to make sure her brother wouldn't do anything too rash. Vash aim did not waver for a second.

"Not until these two explain that 'incident' and what they mean by 'that side again'" Vash said his finger on the trigger.

Elizaveta and Roderich exchanged glances. They certainly had some explaining to do.

* * *

Feliciano panted heavily as he took a small break to lean against the wall of the sewer. He managed to escape his brother, Antonio, as well as his best friends by taking a sharp turn and quickly slipped into the sewers below London. If only he could make it there then it would help just a little.. it always had. Then again the "always worked" thing was becoming more of a lie as he was being proven wrong all for the passing weeks. He could feel him chuckling at him running away like the coward he is and it terrified him.

If he didn't let the voice get to him then it wouldn't be such a problem! This was the one thing he was a "master" at yet he failed miserably at the World Meeting. Was it just from how there was always so much noise to the World Meetings? Was it from the lack of sleep? Was it from him tearing his barriers down? Was it him being always on the verge of just flipping into a monster?

He wasn't sure but he knew either way the exhaustion of fighting these battle constantly was taking a toll on him. Before he had these great battles every other year or so. When he was at Roderich's house, he faced it twice in a year. During World War II, he was facing his other personality every month sometimes he would be facing it for nearly weeks on no rest. The war was making _him_ begging to be let out and to murder anyone who got in his way. Either way he was doing everything in his power to ignore him and to be not like that monster. The voice seemed to go quiet whenever he hung out with Ludwig so he ended up clinging to the German at first making an excuse of having to rely on him and wanting to be his friend...

He wondered if Ludwig would be mad if he realized that Feliciano actually didn't want to become his friend when they signed that treaty but rather stick with him so the voice would not bug him. Probably after all its no excuse to be using someone and to be calling them his "friend" even if he was trying to keep them save. Don't get him wrong he actually did come to like them both but like his brother he actually hated the German at first when they meet. Maybe it was just a thing that ran in the family but who knows. But they still would be friends in the end right?

 _Seriously? They wouldn't even want to look at you learning what you did. You are more like me then you realize Feliciano~ You just don't want to admit it._

'SHUT UP! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WELL! I JUST WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR' Feliciano screamed in his mind as suddenly an idea clicked into his head. OF COURSE! Why didn't he ever think of this before! He was sure the meeting was still going on or the other nations would still be busy to notice what he was going to do... He laughed to himself as he started to make his way down the sewers his body unconsciously trembling for what he was going to do.. After all he was heading to one of the places that terrified him the most.

* * *

He will show them! He will show them and prove to them how wrong they were about his magic! It was real like his friends and of course they were not imaginary.

Arthur headed back to his home holding his files eager to get back into his books and already could feel his magic humming in excitement. It was something to get excited about after all its not like these days he actually needed to use it. Only for the occasion dark magic but he definitely could do a simple tracking spell. Even better he had everything he needed to do the spell and just needed to get home to perform it. It was a simple potion and some words to be muttered over an object belonging to the person you are tracking which in this case was a white flag.

He never thought he would be so glad to be chasing after the Italian only for him to drop the white flag on the ground. He picked up as gentlemen do not leave trash around.

He drove up to his home parking his car before making his way to the front door. He unlocked the door setting his stuff down closing the door behind him. He then quickly made his way to the basement when he heard a loud thud coming from it and a muffled voice.

"Bloody hell someone broke into my house!" Arthur cursed under his breath as he got out his pistol slowly making his way down to the basement. He paused at the door before putting his ear to it trying to listen for the voice though it was much too muffled to hear a single word that they were saying.

He put any fear or worry to the side as he opened the door slowly to pretend any noise. Arthur slowly made his way down the stairs and keeping his eyes peeled for the intruder. His basement was dimly lit with candles and countless books and papers were scattered on the ground. He raised an eyebrow before bending down to see it was different spells or volumes that included different subjects.

"Why would they be looking for spells?" he wondered to himself as he heard the voice much clearly and more thuds.

"No.. no... Dammit this is taking longer than I wanted it." Arthur's eyes widen hearing that voice clearly recognizing it. It couldn't be him right? He pressed himself against a bookcase as he peeked.

His eyes could not lie to him as he saw the intruder quickly flipping through pages with more books and scrolls scattered at his feet. His eyes were focused though he even could see that the tremble in his hands and the infamous curl sticking out. He seemed to pause as he glanced over his shoulder.

Arthur quickly hid himself as he kept his heartrate under control hoping he did not get caught.

"Come on out Arthur before I burn your whole basement down." Dammit.

He had little choice but to come out with his arms crossed not to be intimidating by him. Wait why would he even be intimidated by him?!

"What are you doing here Feliciano?" he asked. The Italian frowned which shocked the British. He never acted like this and it was as if he was seeing a new side to the Italian.

"None of your business Arthur," he said tossing the book on the ground muttering something under his breath.

"Of course its my business! This is my home which you are intruding- and will you stop tossing my books on the ground!" Arthur couldn't help but get frustrated. He thought that at least the Italian had enough manners for the respect of literature. It was an art as well and deserves just as much as respect. The Italian winced as he held his head his eyes flashing red again when Arthur remembered the incident from earlier.

"Feliciano... Are you-"

" **Don't say a word to me** ," Feliciano hissed out his eyes flashing red before he winced again rubbing his head. "You... You... You are going to fix this problem your ancestor caused."

"W-What?! What are you talking about?" Arthur asked genuinely surprised to think that his mother, Britannia, would cause something that seemed to deeply affecting the Italian's mental state.

"I always was afraid of you Arthur.. for your magic... I truly was but now.." Feliciano stumbled towards Arthur who was much to surprised to do anything or use his pistol which he dimly registered that he dropped somewhere.

"Feliciano calm down... Explain to me what happened. Maybe I can help-"

"Damn right you are going to help!" Feliciano snapped as he held up a knife up to Arthur's neck his eyes flashing between crimson red to honey gold glinting with insanity. "You are going to help me and if you don't I won't hesitate to slit your throat open."

For once in his life, he was afraid of the cowardly Italian.

* * *

"Is that so?" Vash asked lowering his gun and Roderich nodded.

"As much as I don't like you, I wouldn't lie about Feli. Besides I don't think he realizes what he does when he is in that state," Roderich muttered. Elizaveta couldn't help but agree. After all when they found him in that... state, he wasn't even acting like the normal bubbly Italian he is. At least afterwards they manage to convince Feli that it was all just a bad dream and it never happened.

"What do can we do to help?" Lili asked deeply concerned especially with the new information.

"You know what needs to be done," Vash states and Roderich lowered his head.

"No! We are not going to do that to Feli! I am not going to let you guys kill Feli!" Elizaveta protested standing up slamming her palms on the table. After all those years together in Roderich's house taking care of Feli, she couldn't let her child be murdered for something he couldn't help. She just couldn't do that to him. Her eyes soften as she trembled as she spoke once again though much softer than before. "He is really a good boy.. its not his fault.. i know it isn't"

"If what you tell me is true then we have no choice," Vash said rather bluntly. "I may not always like him but I don't want to do this either. We have to do what must be done."

"Well as much as I don't want to admit it, we do have to do something," Roderich said. "Its either we kill him or we lock him up..."

Elizaveta went silent as both fates were just as cruel as the other. She didn't want to do this to Feliciano. She let out a sigh of defeat. As least this was slightly less cruel and not completely unfair.

"Let's lock up Feliciano."

* * *

 _"'I can track him with black magic,' Arthur said a bit smug only for the nations to pause and look at him."_ \- Surely I am not the only one who notices that Arthur's magic is more or less normally just accepted in most cases where they would of regularly brush it off as a joke. I only put this is here since it makes no sense at all why the others would suddenly accepted the magic without any explanation. Except Ivan... Then again why would he go out of his way to convince the others that magic is real.

 **A/N:** Ciao guys I hoped you liked that chapter and the new style I decided to do for making notes. I was reading a fanfiction when I saw somone do this and it was a great idea that I decided to copy how the extra notes where taken. I don't remember which fanfiction it was but I knew it was very good and you guys should go read other fabulous works out there. And happy late new year to everyone!


End file.
